


Truck

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is truly, madly, deeply, and permanently in love with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Super-short but REALLY adorable and fluffy and just ugh. If you guys like it, this could easily be put into a full-length fic so please let me know what you think!

As they lay together in the bed of Liam's old pick-up truck, Zayn couldn't help think how lucky he was to have the boy he did beside him. It seemed like just yesterday, yet so long ago, that he sat alone at the back of the bus and in the lunchroom wishing that someone would just _notice_ him. And Liam was better than he could have ever asked for.

He felt the arms around him tightening. "What are you thinking about?" Liam spoke softly against his ear.

"Hm? Oh, just...us," Zayn answered vaguely. "And how you're more than I could have ever dreamed about and have totally and completely changed my life."

Liam laughed quietly. "You're adorable, you know that?" Zayn blushed slightly as Liam covered his ear and cheek with small kisses. "And you've changed my life, too." He said seriously. "Totally and completely and forever."

"I love you," Zayn blurted suddenly. This was big. While it had been assumed, neither had come outright and declared their feelings for the other. Both knew how important of a step this was in their relationship and Zayn held his breath anxiously while he waited for his boyfriend to respond.

Zayn felt himself being turned over so he was on top of Liam, looking into his eyes. "I love you too, Zayn," he said seriously. "So much. And I meant it when I said forever. I really want to spent forever with you."

Zayn leaned down the last few inches so their lips met. He wanted so badly to spend forever with Liam because as impractical and impossible as it was, he was truly, madly, deeply, and permanently in love with the boy holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me reviews please! They make me happy :)


End file.
